Hollyleaf's Story
by Emberbird
Summary: The story of hollyleafs life but in my way, which means things will change! Her world of drama has been string in a pot for to long now its time for it to come out so you  guys can taste how good her life can be in my hands!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE ERIN HUNTERS**

**this is the story of hollyleafs life with mousewhisker oohlala! rate plz and i hope you like this and btw she is 5 moons into apprentiship and i made mousewhisker stay an apprentice longer to be with hollyleaf! im nice to good ol hollyleaf you see! and i am going to change the story drastically! ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

Hollypaw had just stepped into camp with her mouth on a freshly killed rabbit, faster than her other clan mates it was easy to catch such prey. She put it on the fresh kill pile only to remember that she had to give such perfect prey to the stinky elders, she knew it was part of the warrior code but, yet again she spent all her energy trying to catch the damn thing, and now the lazy elders had to gobble up all of her hard work!

She thought "whatever" and picked up the fat rabbit and trotted over to the elders den.

Mousefur was woken up by the aroma of blood and food "You had to bring me food while I'm sleeping! Couldn't you wait till later! Now Longtail gets to eat most of it while I try to catch up on my sleep! Thanks a lot you lousy apprentice! I swear what goes through you, young cats minds sometimes! A dead mouse would have more sense than you! Now go away your blocking my sunlight!" the elderly she-cat spat.

Hollypaw walked away with blazing eyes and her mind running out of patience.

She huffed. "Stupid Mousefur will have no one to feed her when me and lionpaw are warriors all they will have are dumb ol' Foxpaw and Icepaw, and well they were just newly apprenticed, and she calls me a kit, HA!"

She walked away only to bump into Mousepaw. "Hi Hollypaw. I was just getting ready to eat you want to come with me?" Mousepaw asked.

Hollypaw nodded and the two apprentices sat down to a mouse and a shrew. " you know Hollypaw, me and my siblings will be leaving the apprentice den pretty soon, well I wouldn't say that soon I mean like a moon or two but at least we are not as young as Icepaw and Foxpaw!"

"You bet! Well I am glad for you and so that stupid Berrypaw can get out of the den and take his snooty but and loud snoring with him!"

"Haha! Yea at least you haven't had to put up with it your whole life!"

"Ya I guess I am kind of lucky when you put it like that!"

the two young cats giggled on about Mousepaw's brother while stuffing their mouths. They both felt nice and warm inside when talking to each other that night and they wished everyday could be like this and they could have laughs and cherish them with laughter. But sadly all things end pretty soon when Brambleclaw tells them to wrap up the eating and get to bed. The two stop laughing and go to each other's nest and start to sleep. Hollypaw feels kind of cold even though it was winter. "WHY? Why do I feel cold in Greenleaf?" she thought.

She got up and went to the medicine den to find Jaypaw stocking up some herbs with Leafpool resting in the corner. It took Jaypaw awhile to realize that Hollypaw was standing near the entrance of the medicine den. Probably because he had catmint in front of his nose the whole time and the wind wasn't blowing in his direction until now. He got up and flicked his tail to Hollypaw to come out of the medicine den, he could tell by the nervousness of her steps that she was feel wary and needed to be checked for a fever, but it wasn't hotness that he felt it was just a normal temperature, odd.

"Jaypaw? Am I sick? I feel really cold for some reason!" she whispered.

"I don't know" he mumbled while trying to reach into Hollypaw's mind to see what was bothering her. There he found something that any medicine cat would be disgusted at, a _crush_._ "_Oh Hollypaw don't tell me you like someone around here!" Jaypaw spat.

"I don't! I came here to see if I wasn't sick not for my little brother to pick on me about something that will never happen to the likes of you anyway!" Hollypaw snarled.

Jaypaw felt hurt, he knew that was a consequence of being a stupid flower picker! But oh well it gave him a purpose in the clan and plus why would he want a stupid she cat moaning to him all the time, he sure didn't know why cats loved each other these days it didn't make any sense to him. "Alright just sit down and let me give you some poppy seeds so you can shutup and go to sleep, and more importantly leave me alone!" he ran back to the medicine den to get the tiny black seeds. Then he ran back to his annoying sister and plopped them in front of her and turned around and put his fluffy tail in her face to annoy her then he walked off back to his nest to finally get some rest.

Hollypaw getting drowsy quickly found her nest and without even trying her eyes drooped into a wonderful slumber.

She woke up to find herself in a meadow full of flowers and butterflies everywhere and suddenly all of her friends, Honeypaw, Poppypaw, Mousepaw, lionpaw, Hazelpaw, and Cinderpaw appeared and started to catch butterflies and fat mice and rabbits in the beautiful meadow. She joined them and had the time of her life especially with Mousepaw. "if only this could happen every day just like the talk we had earlier." Hollypaw wondered. She began to catch prey and play again in the timeless meadow laughing and frolicking with the best cats in the world.

* * *

**WHAT DO U THINK**

**Tigerstar: i think it was bullcrap!**

**nobody asked you -**

**Tigerstar: hey watch the language**

**why dont you watch yourself cuz i might turn around and kill you**

**Yarrowtail: oooh! i gotta get my mice and soda!**

**im kinda new here so can someone tell me in the review how to upload the next chapter... i am i nerd and i dont no how to put it into a catagory likr hollyleaf and mousewhisker**


	2. Chapter 2

The happy she-cat woke up, disappointment crossed her face. "Oh what a nice dream…"

"Ya you seemed to be having a good time."

"WHAT THE—Mousepaw I thought you were sleeping over they're!"

"I was but seemed cold from all you're shivering so I thought you needed some warmth" "sorry" Mousepaw snarled sarcastically.

Hollypaw was a little offended but she deserved it he was only trying to help. "I'm sorry Mousepaw, and thank you I did start to feel more warm in the night." As she said that she remembered her dream.

"Let's go outside I want to go see what's left on the fresh-kill pile." Mousepaw contorted into weird positions; I guess that was just his weird way of stretching, than the young cat groggily stepped outside.

Hollypaw followed the speckled cat to find three mice, a sparrow and a rabbit, what a waste it would've been really nice warm. She took the rabbit and nudged the half asleep Mousepaw. "Hey you want to eat this?"

"Huh… oh yeah it good." He sat down with the cat he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with.

"bleh! Cold food is so nasty! But for the love of Starclan I'm STARVING!"

The stunned Mousepaw stared at the hungry Hollypaw "_wow she sure is weird… but I like it_." His belly rumbled telling him he was a bit hungry to, so he dug in with Hollypaw.

"Hey lets go see what our mentors want us to do."

"sure." He walked over to Spiderleg who was with his mother, "_wow disgusting…_" he padded over to the lovebirds and purposely interrupted their conversation. "YO! Spiderleg can I go training with Brackenfur?"

"GRR! Can't you see I am having a conversation sure, whatever just leave me alone for a minute for the love Starclan get going!" now in a more relaxed tone. "So you were saying daisy?"

Mousepaw rolled his eyes, what a mousebrained jerk! He trotted over the Hollypaw and told her about Spiderleg, she just giggled a little then talked to Brackenfur. He agreed to them training together and started for the clan entrance.

"Hey Hollypaw, I bet I beat you at battle training!" he poked his tongue out puffed up his chest and walked proudly.

"Oh shutup you know I am way too fast for you!" she sped ahead only for Brackenfur to scold her sending her back to Mousepaw, he chuckled, which raged Hollypaw. Being embarrassed didn't put her in the best of moods now she was going to kick his butt!

The three finally spotted the battle clearing. "alright you guys get to opposite ends of clearing, were going to have a mock battle!"

The two apprentices cheered now more of a challenge!

"Claim you territory you can only have 2 bushes and you must protect them with all your might and-"

"Sorry to interrupt you but can Cinderpaw join this mock battle?" asked Cloudtail.

"sure it's no problem at all, it means more territory to claim! No apprentices claim your bushes and start!" Brackenfur commanded.

Cinderpaw bushed her fur up, warning the two not to mess with her. But she was soon to be doomed. She watched the other two apprentices fight then al of a sudden they stop and turn their evil eyes towards her. Knowing what was happening she ran over to Mousepaw's territory that he left it unguarded and scent marked it, but to her horror Mousepaw scent marked her territory to, all of it, cursing under her breath she protected the only bush she had left. This time Hollypaw bit Mousepaw on his shouldered, surprised Mousepaw froze.

"_I thought we were a team_!" he suddenly was flipped and pinned to the ground.

Cinderpaw took advantage of the other two fighting to go claim Hollypaw's territory. She was scent marking that last one when all of a sudden she was slapped in the face so hard it sent her flying across the clearing. The air had been knocked out of her. She glimpsed Hollypaw going over Cinderpaw's freshly made scent marker. Angry, she charged back over there and pushed Hollypaw into the thorn bushes. Mousepaw jumped on Cinderpaw and pinned her down. He slapped her face for a few moments before she dug she paw into his belly. Nothing worked! He left her exhausted while scent marking all of the territories and proclaimed.

"I hereby claim this clearing as Mouseclan!"

Hollypaw pushed him over playfully. "Nice one Mousestar! You're the leader of sand and pebbles!"

Cinderpaw got back up and laughed with Hollypaw. "Let's go hunting. Can we Cloudtail?"

"Of course. Is that ok Brackenfur?"

"Sure go ahead we'll be doing a border patrol see you guys later hope you catch a good amount of prey because I would hate to face the elders without prey." The adults walked away laughing.

"Stupid adults they don't have to face that easily tempered she-cat!" Cinderpaw grumbled.

"I say we get going its almost evening and the elders are bound to wake up any minute now!" and with that the apprentices split up, lifted their ears and stared the hunt.


End file.
